


Nightmares and Secrets

by IHaveALotofFeelings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveALotofFeelings/pseuds/IHaveALotofFeelings
Summary: Grant has a nightmare and Skye helps him through it.Set in the Framework, so, Grant and Skye are dating and in Hydra, with Grant secretly being in the Resistance.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Nightmares and Secrets

Skye was no stranger to nightmares. She had had quite a few herself. But she hadn’t seen Grant have one before. 

She knew his past had been nightmarish. He didn’t talk about all the details, but she knew enough of the abuse he had been through as a kid, not to mention all the agents he had lost in the field. 

But he kept all of that locked down. He feared that if he didn’t he wouldn’t be able to function. He had to keep a level head. He had to keep his emotions out of it. So all that had to be locked down.

So it was a shock to Skye, who had awakened in the middle of the night, to see Grant shaking, his face contorting in pain, while he was asleep. 

“No. No. Christian. No. Please. No. She’s innocent. No.” Ward’s lips spoke these words as a pained grimace stretched across his face. 

Skye didn’t know what to do. Should she wake him to get him out of it, or let him wake naturally? If she woke him, would he be mad at her? Would he want her to see him like this? Would he feel embarrassed? 

“Christian. Stop. Please don’t. Don’t make me hurt her.” Grant thrashed in bed, his face looking more terrified than before. 

Skye knew she had to wake him. She couldn’t stand seeing him like this, even if he would be mad later. 

“Grant?” She gently shook his shoulder. “Grant, wake up.”

Grant woke with a jolt. His breathing took a moment to catch while his eyes darted around the room, gaining his bearings back in reality.

“It’s ok, Grant. You’re here in bed with me, ok? Just a nightmare.”

Grant’s mind finally registered where he was and he relaxed a bit. But Skye could still see something was wrong. 

“Sorry, Skye. I… Did I wake you?”

“No. Are you alright?”

“Yeah. Yeah, Skye, of course. Sorry, that doesn’t, uh, that doesn’t normally happen to me.” Grant turned his body away from Skye, looking out the window in their bedroom. “Go back to sleep, Skye. Early briefing in the morning.” 

“No. You need to talk about it. If you want this relationship to continue, we need to be honest with each other.”  
Grant sighed. Didn’t she understand why he couldn’t let all this rise to the surface? But, if it meant she would go back to bed…

“My brother.," Grant sighed, "The well. I haven’t had that nightmare in ages. I don’t know what’s gotten into me." Grant was lying, of course. He knew why he had had that nightmare. But he couldn’t tell Skye. 

Skye rubbed Grant’s back gently. He was still turned from her, but she wanted to show her support anyway. 

“Grant, you know what Christian did to Thomas was not your fault. He made you do it. And it was a long time ago.”

Grant turned toward Skye. He knew he would never, could never, fully believe that in his heart. But it still felt good to know Skye believed that. 

“It’s ok, Skye. I appreciate what you’re doing here. Now,” he planted a soft kiss on her lips to sell it, “let’s go back to sleep.” He laid back down on his side of the bed. Skye was about to do the same, but couldn’t.

Something still bothered Skye. She hated herself for feeling curiosity about her boyfriend’s nightmare, but there was still one question she couldn’t answer.

“Grant? Can I ask you something? I know you don’t want to give too much detail, but there’s still one thing I’m not understanding.”

Grant sighed. This question couldn’t be worse than knowing his girlfriend saw him vulnerable like that, could it? 

“Go ahead,” Grant conceded. 

“She’s innocent,” Skye started. 

“Excuse me?”

“That’s what you said in your sleep. But it was Thomas Christian made you hurt. So, who’s she?”

Grant stared forward. He didn’t turn away from Skye again, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her eye. 

“Grant? What aren’t you telling me?” Skye inquired, resting her fingertips on her boyfriend’s shoulder.

“It was you, Skye. It was Christian and the well, but it wasn’t Thomas he was asking me to hurt. He was asking me to hurt you.”  
Skye leaned back onto her pillow. Her curiosity was satisfied, but she wasn’t. How could she help her boyfriend through this?

“Hey,” she said in a soft voice, “it was just a dream, ok?”

“What if it’s not? What if… What if I really hurt you?” His voice was shaky and tentative. He knew why he had had this dream. By being part of the Resistance, with her a part of Hydra, he knew he was betraying her, just like he had betrayed Thomas. He knew he could never hurt Skye, not directly. But what would it do to her if she knew?

Skye leaned over and kissed her boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Grant,” she said, emphasizing his name so that it sank in, “I know you would never hurt me. And no matter what, I would never leave you.” She ran her hand down Grant’s chest and kissed him again. 

Grant looked into the eyes of his girlfriend and sighed. He felt better now, but still wondered. What if she knew?


End file.
